A strategy for the efficient, enantioselective synthesis of (+)-halichlorine, a marine natural product which inhibits VCAM-1 (vascular cell adhesion molecule-1) with an IC50 of 7 [unreadable]g/mL, is proposed. Due to its critical role in the regulation of inflammation, VCAM-1 has emerged as a potential target for drug discovery. Inhibitors of this protein could have a profound impact on the treatment of arteriosclerosis, asthma, and cancer. To date there only exists one total synthesis of halichlorine. The proposed plan outlines a novel synthetic route to halichlorine which can be modified to access precursors of pinnaic acid, a related alkaloid and potent inhibitor of cytosolic phospholipase A2. The plan utilizes cress-metathesis methodology for the construction of key olefinic bonds which heretofore has not been used in alkaloid synthesis. This represents a unique opportunity to study the scope of cross-metathesis in total synthesis. An intramolecular Kishi-Nozaki reaction is also proposed as an alternative macrocyclization step. Molecular modeling suggests the reaction will take place with a high degree of diastereoselectivity in favor of the desired stereoisomer. The synthesis will furnish sufficient quantities of halichlorine to assess its potential as a candidate for the treatment of the above conditions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]